girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Current Cast
This article should just be a list of current main characters, sort of a primer for new readers. This page should be updated as needed, rotating characters in and out as the story progresses. — m (talk) 15:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : This reminds me that I need to finish taking the machete to the regular wikipedia article. :/ -- Corgi 16:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ;) Does Zola not count because she's newish and we don't know if she's going to die when the story starts back up again? (not that i'm a fan of the pink princess but i'm curious what the standards for "main character" are - Axi 13:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : I expect Zola to survive (for now), but either vanish from the story or assume minion status. She's been significant for a couple of volumes, but I think she was omitted since she doesn't seem to be a major part of the overall twenty-plus volume story. She may keep showing up and become a main character, but that will take time to see. (I'm personally hoping the Goldfish becomes a major character.) Argadi 16:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :: Wooster was listed in the Main Character category when I took the pruning shears to the cat tree; I removed him since he's hiding from Gil at this point. -- Corgi 00:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) What about The Other? The Heterodyne/Wulfenbach/Sturmvoraus/Mongfish interactions are a side show, the real event is humanity versus The Other/Geisterdamen/Revenants. Should The Other be listed as a main character? Argadi 16:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : I thought about that, but do we include 'The Other' with a big question mark, or Lucrezia Mongfish? Lucrezia as Agatha, or Lucrezia/Lunevka? She's kind of hard to pin down. What do you think? -- Corgi 00:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) To clarify everyone's questions The purpose of this page is to have a brief list of characters that new readers need to know about right now, not necessarily Important Characters. In other words, they look at the most recent pages of the comic, wonder who someone is, and this page answers that question. So yes, Zola should be up there. Maybe "Current Characters" or something like would be better? — m (talk) 22:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) How about "Current Cast"? — m (talk) 22:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :i like it - Axi 22:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : I can see adding Zola, but I think the current name is fine. -- Corgi 00:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :: I dunno. The more I think about it, the more "Current Cast" makes more sense, because many of the people we'll be listing here aren't necessarily main characters. — m (talk) 00:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::: We have one vote for and one vote against changing the article name. Can we get one more editor to cast one in? — m (talk) 16:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::: I think changing the name would make the name better match the intent, but I don't know if it is necessary. I do think the start of the page should be changed so the description matches the intent of the page. Argadi 18:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-changes I just wanted to say something before I made any changes. I'd like to tighten up the layout a little bit and make it easier to read at a glance. Maybe two columns? I'd also like to add to the current entries and add a few more: Castle Heterodyne, Sleipnir, Theo, Airman Higgs. Um... can anyone think of others? — m (talk) 19:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : No particular comments from me, let's see what you've got. -- Corgi 20:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::How's that? And yes, I left off the first appearances. I was running out of room and figured they could just get them from the main articles anyway. — m (talk) 23:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 17:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC)! Okay this page is now a year since last update. We need to add a few characters. Higgs, Otilia, Fraulein Snaug, Lucrezia. 23:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Boris. the three Jager Generals, the Boyz i.e lots of room. For Lu we should use yesterdays lj icon. --Rej ¤¤? 17:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC)